Hannibal (Season 3)
On May 9, 2014, NBC renewed Hannibal for a third and final season. During September 2014 the first episode title Antipasto was revealed on Bryan Fuller's Twitter. Following this reveal, in October 2014 the next two episode titles Primavera and Secondo were unveiled. Cast Main Cast *Mads Mikkelsen as Dr. Hannibal Lecter, famed forensic psychiatrist and cannibalistic serial killer. Now hiding in Italy. * Hugh Dancy as Will Graham, former FBI profiler and hunter of serial killers. Now on the hunt for Hannibal. * Caroline Dhavernas as Dr. Alana Bloom. Psychology professor, FBI consultant and Hannibal's former student. Also Will's colleague. *Gillian Anderson as Bedelia Du Maurier, Hannibal's psychiatrist and colleague. * Laurence Fishburne as Jack Crawford, former head of Behavioral Science Unit at the FBI and Will's boss. Recurring * Raúl Esparza as Frederick Chilton, former general administrator for Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane and "collector of psychopaths". *Lara Jean Chorostecki as Fredricka "Freddie" Lounds, a tabloid blogger. *Joe Anderson (replacing Michael Pitt) as Mason Verger, heir to the Verger dynasty and former patient of Hannibal. Now seeking revenge on the man who disfigured him. *Tao Okamoto as Chiyoh, the handmaid to Lady Murasaki, Hannibal's Japanese aunt. * Fortunato Cerlino as Rinaldo Pazzi, an Italian inspector who teams up with Will to help him find Hannibal. * Gina Torres as Bella Crawford, wife to Jack and battling with lung cancer. *Richard Armitage as Francis Dolarhyde, a serial killer known as the Tooth Fairy Killer due to his unsightly habit of biting the skin of his victims. *Nina Arianda as Molly Graham, Will's wife who helped him overcome his dark past. She continues to support Will when he was asked to return to the FBI. *Rutina Wesley as Reba McClane, a blind woman and love interest of Francis Dolarhyde. * Glenn Fleshler as Cordell. * Zachary Quinto as Neal Frank, Bedelia's former patient that she murdered. In the Beginning: The third season in the Hannibal series centers on the complex relationship between Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal has fled to Italy along with his psychiatrist, Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier. The beginning of the season shows the relationship they are presenting to the public and the ease Hannibal has in filling another man's shoes - literally - in order to play his part well. Yet old habits never die and Hannibal has continued doing what he does best. Killing people and making them into meals worthy of his consumption, or arranging them in artistic ways, reminiscent of his past as Il Mostro, the Monster of Florence. Will Graham, who has not succumbed to his wound, awakens in a hospital, unsure of himself and his surroundings. He even sees Abigail Hobbs, whose throat Hannibal had slit in the finale of the second season, Mizumono. It is later revealed that Abigail has passed on and Will is simply hallucinating her existence. Jack Crawford has also made an astonishing recovery and while things may seem to have gone well for him, he is still just as dedicated to bringing the Chesapeake Ripper to justice. Mason Verger plans his revenge for what Hannibal did to him with an unlikely ally, Alana Bloom. Alana, however falls in love with Margot Verger and both plan to get something from Mason... Eventually all of this leads to Franccis Dolarhyde, the Great Red Dragon... Episodes Videos File:Hannibal_-_SDCC_2014_Scott_Thompson_Interview File:Hannibal_-_SDCC_2014_Caroline_Dhavernas_Interview File:Hannibal_-_SDCC_2014_Bryan_Fuller_Interview File:Hannibal_-_SDCC_2014_Aaron_Abrams_Interview File:Hannibal_-_SDCC_2014_Martha_De_Laurentiis_Interview Trivia *The episodes from The Great Red Dragon to The Number of the Beast is 666 are named after . *The first half of the season takes elements from Thomas Harris' third book Hannibal such as Hannibal hiding in Florence and Mason Verger's hunt for him, with Will Graham partially taking the role of Clarice Starling. The second half of the season adapts the events of Red Dragon. References *